Not Your Ordianary Kick Story
by littlemisspopulargeek
Summary: Over a 100 yrs ago a man named Charles Brewer and Eric Crawford fell in love with the same woman named Rosa. Unfortunataly she picked Mr. Brewer and the 2 families have loathed each other ever since... Then when new girl Kim comes back home to her town, she falls for Jack, the karate star. Hope you like it. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

**199 Years ago…**

"Why you, think only of yourself Rosa! You only want Brewer for fame and fortune!" Screamed an angry Eric Crawford.

"I love Charles! How DARE you speak to me like that!" Yelled an outraged Rosa Laker, well soon to be, Rosa Brewer.

"Fine! Go! Love a little rich brat like you!" Rosa gasped and threw a picture at him.

"I will!" and with that she left a heartbroken Crawford in the dust. He was nothing but a poor farmer. I hate the Brewers and Lakers. I WILL get my revenge! He thought before he fled from Seaford, California to the silent town of Nashville, Tennessee.

** 199 Years Later**

**Nashville, Tennessee**

"MOM! Why are we going to Seaford!" said Kim Crawford with her southern accent acting up again.

"Because, we need to connect to your roots more. And Mommy got herself a promtion…" said her mother more calmly, whispering the last part. Kim groaned and ran upstairs to call Olivia, her best friend.

**Seaford, California**

"MOM! I don't need sunscreen!" groaned Jack Brewer.

"Sure sweetheart, and Daddy all of a sudden will become a saint," said his mother sarcastically. His dad was in jail for ummm... harassing Jacks mother. They got a divorce and now Jack's father was in jail for 40 years. His mom now absolutely loathes Jack's father more than Jack hates brussel sprouts.

"Whatever. I gotta go!" said Jack before skating away to Jerry's End-of-Summer pool party.

**First Day of School**

**Kim**

"Mom? Can I go NOW!" Kim asked annoyed to her mother who was ferociously snapping pictures.

"Fine! Be back by 2:30," Kim groaned

"5:15. Dojo searching! Remember?" Kim said exasperated. She wore a green and yellow striped top with blue jeans and a cropped yellow jacket. Her shoes were neon orange converse with doodles all over it.

"Oh, oh right sweetheart. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kim groaned.

"YES!"

"Okay, okay…" Kim's mom said before snapping one last picture. Kim ran out the door and grabbed her skateboard. The cold air pierced her face as she skated to school. Then she collided with someone.

"Hey watch it!" Yelled a boy with shaggy hair. He lifted his head to reveal the most beautiful eyes ever.

**Jack**

Jack saw a girl with chocolate eyes wearing just a simple top, jeans, and a yellow jean jacket. But boy, did she rock it.

"I watch it! You just collided with me out of the blue!" The girl yelled. Her voice contained a slight southern accent, like Tiana from Princess and The Frog.

"Sorry blondie. See you around," Jack said before skating off. But the mystery girl catches up with him before pushing him off the board.

"SORRY! YA' KNOW I'M A BLONDE!" (I got nothing against blondes! Most of my friends are blonde!) The girl yelled before skating off. Jack groaned but finally got up and got to class just in time. And the only seat next the girl that pushed him. Go figure


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim**

_Awww Crude…_ I thought. The buffoon has to sit next to me. **(Buffoon is one of my spelling words! LOL!)**

"Mr. Brewer, please stop standing there gawking, go sit next to Miss Crawford," said the teacher coming in. Brewer boy, scurried next to her. The teacher took attendance and I learned his name was Jack… And he learned her name… Called me Kimmy… and I punched him… and almost got sent to the principal's… Best start of the year. EVER.

**Jack**

_Yay. Stuck with Little Miss I'm-So-Tough_. So I called her Kimmy and she almost got sent to the principal's. Why is she still glaring at me? Oh now that I think about it she does kinda have a right to get mad at me… Whatever. The bell rang and everyone ran to out into the hallway. I saw my EX-girlfriend Donna. See the emphasis on the EX part? Good. She tried to flirt with me. Again emphasis on tried. She failed. I ran to my next class desperate to get away from her. And guess who's in that class glaring daggers at me. Of course the one and only Kimmy. I should stop calling her that…

**_~Lunch Time with Kim~_**

Is it just me or is Jack following me to each of my classes. Just Peachy. On the bright side I met my first friend, Grace. Grace is awesome, she's pretty, funny, and takes karate. She's going to introduce me to her dojo. Grace led me to her table.

"Hey guys! This is Kim, The New Girl, that everyone has been talking about." I frowned. PEOPLE. WERE TALKING ABOUT ME!

"Why are people talking about me?" I asked confudelled.

"To answer your question, you are the only girl that had the guts and bravery to challenge Jack Brewer and beat him by using physical contact," said a redheaded boy, who looked like a nerd. I rose my eyebrows.

"Could you say that a bit more normally," He shrugged.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"What's your name since everyone knows mine?" I asked.

"Milton Krupnick. Captian of the math team, first freshman to get all honors in all academic classes, and…" 'Milton' droned on when a another geekish girl interrupted with chestnut hair.

"Milton, honey, as much as I love to her you gloat about your achievements, I don't think Kim wants to listen. Hi, I'm Julie!" she said sweetly.

"Kelsey," said a pretty fair skinned girl with light brown hair and turquoise tips. Then Kelsey ellowed a Afroamerican boy, whom of course was eating.

"Oh yeah, I'm Eddie," He said before stuffing his face with food again.

"Cool," I said before plopping my butt in a seat. As soon we all got engaged in a deep conversation about karate, I felt like I was home. At least until Jack come sat his sorry butt in the seat next to me with some latino kid. But to be honest Grace's face was hilarious.

**_Jack at Lunch_**

I saw Kim hanging over at Grace's table. Or as I like to call her, the she-devil.

"Dude, wanna go annoy the heck out Grace?" My best friend Jerry asked. I nodded. Went over and Grace was fuming. Even KIM found it funny. It was HILARIOUS!

"Grace, no need to play hard to get. The swag master hears and sees everything!" Jerry said.

"Does he hear me rejecting him, and see me kicking his sorry butt? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'll do that." Grace said sweetly.

"BURN!" I yell.

"Shut your face-hole!" Jerry said before the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim After School**

Of course the idiot is in all my classes. AND of course Mrs. Wilson think we'll work well together, since we are chemistry partners ALL YEAR! Breathe Kim… Okay I'm calm.

"Welcome to Bobby Wasabi!" said Kelsey opening the door of a very dirty looking place.

"GUYS! Why are you late… Oh hello! Names Rudy Gillespie! Are you here to audition?" A man came out from the office. He looked about in his late 20s.

"Audition?" I asked.

"Well, I want to see what I am working with. Our highest student is a brown belt. Grace, please get your gi on." He said. Brown belt? I'll kick her butt! After all I am a second degree black belt.

"Ready, ummm…"

"Kim,"

"Ready Kim?" I nodded. Grace and I got set up.

"Kim, don't feel too bad when you lose," Grace said.

"Well, don't feel bad when your position of highest belt goes to me," I said smirking. Grace looked at me confused. Rudy gave the signal. Grace kicked at me, I grabbed her leg and flipped her over. That ended pretty quickly. I helped Grace up. She looked awestruck and a bit mad, but it left as soon as it came.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yelled Eddie jumping onto me.

"Oof!" I said falling over.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. I laughed.

"It's cool," I said.

"Welcome the Wasabi Warriors!" said Rudy giving me a gi, but no belt.

"Where's my belt?" I asked.

"What belt are you?" Rudy asked.

"Black belt," and with that the room was quiet.

**Jack**

"Yo Jer!" I yelled out the window of Phils' Falafel Ball. (Spelling?)

"Sup' Jack?" Jerry said running up to me.

"Any idea why Grace was all crabby today?" Jerry shrugged.

"No, but rumors say that she's jealous of Kim. They say that she's going to humiliate her at the end of the year." He said. And that's why we call him The Snitch. He may have an average of a good solid C's, but he is the best gossiper. Even better than GIRLS! That's talent. But back to Kim. Really? Not even Donna would go that low! Well, she might. But that's not the point!

"Dude! We gotta warn Kim!" I said. Jerry nodded.

"One sec." He ran out for a minute. And came back. He's getting info about Kim and Grace.

"Victim update! Kim Crawford: 2nd Degree Black belt, loves pizza and apples, her favorite dessert is Apple Pie with an oats, cinnamon, brown sugar, and butter topping. She prefers to wear tee shirts, colored jean/leather jackets, and blue jeans. Her best friends are Grace and Kelsey.

The supect, Grace Laker: Brown belt, loves sushi, Her favorite dessert is mini sugar cookies. She loves to wear dresses with sparkles and wear a blue jean jacket. Her best friends are Kim and Kelsey." Jerry said. I blinked. He said that under 10 minutes.

"Can you that down?" I asked Jerry nodded and grabbed a napkin and wrote it all down. In Spanish.

"English please." Jerry nodded and wrote it in English. We walked out to see Grace glaring at Kim while she was talking to Kelsey. When Kim turned Grace put on a happy face. Kim believed it, of course.

"Are you sure?" I heard Kim say. I saw Kelsey nod rapidly while Grace said yes half-heartedly.

"Okay," Kim said before asking the music store manager, Jake, to borrow a guitar. He nodded.

_Please tell me what is taking place,_

_Cause I can't seem to find a trace,_

_Guess it must've got erased somehow,_

_Probably cause I always forget,_

_Everytime someone tells me their name,_

_It's always gotta be the same._

_(In my World)_

_Never wore cover-up,_

_Always beat the boys up,_

_Grew up in a 5000 population town,_

_Made my money by cutting grass,_

_Got fired by fried chicken ass,_

_All in a small town, Napanee._

A crowd started forming.

_You know I always stay up without sleepin',_

_And think to myself,_

_Where do I belong forever,_

_In whose arms, the time and place?_

Okay I admit, she's really good at singing.

_[Chorus:]_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

_Take some time,_

_Mellow out,_

_Party up,_

_But don't fall down,_

_Don't get caught,_

_Sneak out of the house._

_[Chorus:]_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

Everyone started clapping, including me.

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream,_

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_

Everyone clapped as Kim gave the guitar back.

"Thank you so much! Have an awesome day!" Kim said before talking to Kelsey.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim

"Are you sure you want to dye your hair?" Mom asked on our way to the hairdresser's. I nodded. Kelsey somehow convinced me to put purple in my hair. I told her I would do it if she told me why Grace is mad at me. She said she was jealous of me. And when I spoke to Grace, she admitted it and asked Kelsey to choose between me and her. Kelsey said she didn't want to pick. Grace screamed and left. I tried talking to her, but now she's been hanging out with Lindsey and Donna… But that's really all what happened yesterday.

"You little ****! I think you should go **** yourself!" I remember her yelling and swearing with tears rushing down her face. I winced at the memory. I don't think Grace would go that low when she said I will regret ever moving here… At least not intentionally

"We are here!" said Mom. I walked into the salon as perfume and hairspray filled my nose like water in a water bottle.

"Hello! I am Jennifer Jones, and I will be doing your hair today!" said a plump woman with an afro hair dyed bright green and neon orange. Oh god help me…

Jack

I saw Kim go into the hairdresser's. Huh. Heard she and Grace had a little hissy fight. Everyone heard it. Who knew innocent little Gracie Bell could cuss like a sailor. Anyway, My cousins Adam, Bree, and Chase are visiting. Kim reminds me of Bree. Both have 'You-are-such-an-idiot' and 'Just-shut-up-already' attitude.

"Hey DUDE!" yelled a voice. Must be Adam…

"Hey, man," I said, "Where's Chase and Bree?"

"I don't know?"

"YO JACK!" yelled a voice. Crude, Bree's here. I ran downstairs to see Bree wearing a purple and gold striped v-neck, jeans, golden combat boots, and a jean jacket with gold embroidery.

"Hey Bree! Where's Chase?" I asked. She shrugged

"Big-D, and Chase stopped to discuss with some nerd thing about parallel universes or something…" She trailed off, "Anyway… Is there any girls I should meet?" Whenever they come over, Bree somehow always stays home. Alone. She never really gets any friends around here because, she says and I quote 'All girls here are shallow and can't take a joke'. I should have her meet Kim…

Kim

Jennifer finished my hair, I actually think it looks decent. Jennifer added purple and blue wisps in my hair.

"Are you sure you don't want more colors?" asked Jennifer. I nodded.

"Okay! Bye-Bye!" She said before I left.

"KIM!" yelled a voice. I looked over to see Jack running towards me. I narrowed my eyes, what did he want?

"Okay I know what you are thinking, Why- the- heck- does- Jack- want- to- see-me? But hear me out. Truce?" I thought about it.

"Why?" I inquired.

"My cousin's in town and you know… I want you to meet her, since she doesn't really know anyone…" Awww, I never knew Jack could be so sweet…

"Fine… Truce."

Grace

"Okay, Donna! Give me the video!" I said. Donna took a video of Kim dancing, and threaten to send it to everyone unless, I made Kim really mad and act like a jerk towards her. So I had to…

"Awww, and then what, let Kim take the spotlight from you? You would be a star if you hang with us..." she whispered. What if she's right? The most attention I'll get will be that I'm Kim's sidekick… My fists balled as I followed Donna and her posse.

**I don't own anything! Any requests for my next chapter, plot wise, shoot me a pm! Hope you like this chappie!**


End file.
